koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mature
Mature (マチュア, Machua) appears as a member of Iori's Team in The King of Fighters '96. The designers at the time created both Mature and Vice with the image of a "ruthless woman" and a "cruel woman" respectively. Their origin story was mostly based on the notion of Rugal employing secretaries prior to The King of Fighters '96. Both women were unavailable during location testing and were likely finished near the end of the game's production schedule. __TOC__ Story One of the Hakkesshu, Mature joins forces with Vice to serve her master, Orochi. She often takes orders from Leopold Goenitz, although she doesn't like him. She and Vice were ordered to keep an eye on Rugal Bernstein, who was trying to use Orochi's power. They posed as his secretaries. When Rugal died, Goenitz ordered Vice and Mature to keep an eye on Iori Yagami and bring him to the 1996 tournament. They didn't win the tournament, but when Kyo Kusanagi and Iori defeated Goenitz, Iori entered the Riot of the Blood and killed Vice and Mature. Although dead, both women continue to haunt Iori as shadows to entertain themselves. Not knowing why they still exist, she and Vice tempt Iori to enter the newest tournament and volunteer to be his teammates once more. The women want to prevent Orochi's power from being stolen by Ash or Those from the Past. She looks forward to seeing him fight without his flames. After the climax of the KOF XIII tournament, Iori's magatama returns to his possession and the weakened Orochi seal begins to strengthen itself once more. Both she and Vice ask if he truly wants to accept the magatama and the Orochi blood once more, offering him a final chance to completely eradicate the cursed fate from his bloodline. When Iori refuses their offer, the women fade once more out of existence. They state they will meet him again in his dreams. Personality In contrast of Vice, Mature is ruthless but she likes to toy with her victim a little bit, often using her charms. She seemed to have liked Rugal while they were together. Though Iori killed both of them, she and Vice seem genuinely concerned for Iori's well being and respect his wishes. Their dislike of Goenitz implied that they are uninterested in the affairs of the Hakkeshu and in connection, the Orochi as well. It is notable that Mature seems to be bisexual. Based on her quotes with several female fighters, most notably King, she has an attraction to both genders. Mature has a certain rilvary with 2 girls: Chizuru and Athena.With Chizuru is because she is the guardian of Orochi Seal,and as a member of the Hakkeshu,Chizuru is her natural enemy,in addition,Mature says than Chizuru looks like a priestess.In the case of Athena,is because Mature despises Athena´s high sense of justice and both has opposing personalities .According with KOF XIII Dialogues,Athena and Mature had a former fight with unknown result (despite apparently Athena defeated her). Powers *'Slashing Hands' - Her hands can slash and pierce as if they were knives. *'Cutting Attacks' - Mature can infuse her hand strikes with cutting energy. *'Cutting Projectile' - Mature can create a projectile made of cutting energy. *'Snake Arms' - Mature can stretch her arms in front of her within a long range and with high speed (But it is not as fast as Vice's Snake Arms). *'Negative Energy' - Mature can slam a foe out of pure hatred, producing a pillar of dim light with a large skull inside, this attribute sometimes manifests itself in a burst of deep crimson as well. *'Knife Nails '- Mature has pink, sharp, acrylic nails, most likely used to cut and slash. *'Hakkeshu: Light' - The powers of light grant Mature fast reflexes and movements, along with enhanced speed. Fighting Style Her fighting style focuses on speed and using her cutting powers. She has some acrobatic maneuvers as well. Voice actors *Hiroko Tsuji - since debut *Donna Burke - The King of Fighters XII (English voice, uncredited) *Yuki Sakura - King of Fighters movie (Japanese voice) Live Action Actors *Monique Ganderton - The King of Fighters movie Music *'Arashi no Saxophone' - The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Iori Yagami and Vice) *'Arashi no Saxophone 2' - The King of Fighters '96, '98 and 2002 * Arashi no Saxaphone 5 - The King of Fighters XIII *'Tranquilizer' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Iori alongside Vice *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters XII (home version) *The King of Fighters XIII Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (second title) - unplayable * SNK Gals Rhythm Combo Yudanshinaide! Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '94 - during in-game cutscenes *The King of Fighters '97 - in the Hero team's ending *The King of Fighters 2003 - during the edit team ending *The King of Fighters XI - background cameo in PS2 port *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo *Capcom vs SNK - appears in Vice vs Rugal intro sequences *SNK Gals' Fighters - with Miss X See Also *Mature/Move list *Mature/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Mature-cool-guy.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 artwork for Mature and Cool Guy. Image:Mature.jpg|Mature from The King of Fighters 2002. Image:4a04425827668.jpg|Mature from The King of Fighters XII Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Hakkesshu Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in April Category:Undead Category:Deceased